


The Misadventures of the Soulless Pacifist

by Zerathine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerathine/pseuds/Zerathine
Summary: After Chara successfully kills monsterkind and destroys humanity on the Surface, they decide that life is boring and, via Frisk's suggestion, Reset. Killing people? That's easy. Living with them? Not so much. Welcome to the Misadventures of the Soulless Pacifist.





	The Misadventures of the Soulless Pacifist

“You know. The surface isn’t really that much fun with everyone gone.”  
  
_"Chara, grand manipulator and plotter, didn’t anticipate what would happen if we actually succeeded in eradicating monsters and humans? That’s unlike you.”_  
  
“Shut up, Frisk.”  
  
_“Aww, c’mon. We’re partners, right? I mean, my hands aren’t exactly clean either. We both wanted to see what would happen if we killed everyone. I just didn’t anticipate you stealing my Soul and taking my body for a joyride afterward. Or succeeding in eradicating humanity. Props to you for setting the newest and final Guiness World Record.”_  
  
Chara grins. “Well, at least you’re not trying to pin blame on me and realize that you’re also at fault. I knew there was something I liked about you.”  
  
_“But…?”_  
  
“Your Soul. It has taken a long time, but I…find myself missing the stupid adventures we used to go on with the monsters underground. I miss...”  
  
_“Yeah, I miss them, too. We_ could have those same adventures above ground, too, if you don’t kill everyone again.”  
  
“Ugh, you want me to live with _humans_?”  
  
_“Consider it a trade-off to living with our family and friends in harmony.”_  
  
“In harmony? This isn’t a token fairytale, Frisk.”  
  
_“It’s either that or this boring timeline.”_  
  
“When did you become a cynic?”  
  
_“You stole my Soul, remember? I guess you could say I’ve filled your shoes.”_  
  
“And yet after all this time, you still don’t resent me for double-crossing you.”  
  
_“Why should I resent you? I received ample warning as to what would happen.”_  
  
“...So then why…” Chara’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “You knew but you still completed the route anyway and then returned to befriend everyone at my behest while I lurked in your shadow.”  
  
_“You’re reading too much into it.”_  
  
“No…I’m not, am I. I always thought it a little strange that you decided to Reset and kill everyone.” Chara holds out their hand and watches the Soul bob up and down in it. “Frisk. Were you trying to Save me?”  
  
_“…”_  
  
“Hahahahaha! Oh, this is rich! And here I thought _I_ was the mastermind! Crafty devil. What made you think you could Save me by committing mass genocide?”  
  
_“Have you ever had a thought in your head that won’t leave until you write it down or do whatever it keeps nagging you to do?”_  
  
“Are you equating me to a nagging thought?”  
  
_“Sometimes you just gotta do it to see what happens. Then, you can move on.”_  
  
“Yes, sometimes all you need to do is kill your friends and family and humanity to discover what truly matters.”  
  
_“I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding.”_  
  
“...Very well, Frisk, let’s Reset. I have decided to give you a present as well. You’ll see what it is after we’ve reached the Surface. Until then, partner.”

 

[Reset]

**Author's Note:**

> This is where all of my reject Fragment ID ideas go-I mean, this is a slice-of-life fic that I decided to write on the side while working on my main, Fragment ID (check out my profile to learn more!). I've never written slice-of-life, so I thought it'd be fun to challenge myself. I'm usually a plotter, but I'm going to write this without doing so, since it's a fun side project. I'm debating whether or not to have chapters work chronologically or jump around to whatever pops in my head. I'm considering the latter and then finding a way to organize it for coherency later. Or maybe I'll just reference where each jump takes place if it should go between earlier chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the shenanigans about to ensue.
> 
> Requests are welcome, but I won't do AUs or pairings or mature content. Unless Chara decides they want to drop an F-bomb at some point, then I'll up the rating.


End file.
